Fun with the brother!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A story with Miley and Jackson.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: A Miley / Jackson - story set in an alternate reality. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun with the brother!<strong>

**Miley Ray Stewart and her brother Jackson Rod Stewart are home alone on a Friday night.**

"Hi, bro! What are ya doin' tonight?" says Miley as she walk past her brother's room.

"Nothing, I guess..." says Jackson in a sad voice without even looking at his sister.

"I know something fun we can do!" says Miley with a smile. "Come to my room in 10, okey?"

"Eh...sure!" says Jackson confused.

"Nice! See ya soon!" says Miley as she run to her own room.

Miley turn off the lights in the room and light a few candles on her nightstand and put a CD with soft romantic music into her stereo.

Then Miley walk over to her closet and pull off her t-shirt and jeans and put on a nice short red dress instead.

"Okey, I'm ready!" says Miley to herself.

Miley leave the door to her room half-open and wait for her brother.

Soon Jackson knock on the door. "Miles, are ya there?" says Jackson.

"Sure, bro! Come in and make yourself at home!" says Miley.

Jackson enters his sister's room and is very surprised when he sees Miley in her red dress, dancing in a sensual way to the soft romantic music.

"Miles, what are you doing...?" says Jackson.

"Come on! Relax!" says Miley in a soft voice.

"Sorry, I don't understand this?" says Jackson.

"Don't be stupid, Jackson!" says Miley as she look straight into her brother's eyes. "Close the door and just look at me."

"Miley, I'm your brother!" says Jackson.

"I know that! This is just some good old fun." says Miley as she sit down on the bed and spread her legs wide apart so Jackson can see her panties.

"Miley..." says Jackson who can't take his eyes off Miley.

"Now, come to me!" says Miley in a sexy voice that Jackson has never heard his sister use before.

Jackson walk over to Miley.

"Let me see what ya got, bro!" says Miley as she stand up and give Jackson a kiss and pull down his jeans and boxers.

Jackson's penis get hard.

"Oh, you're pretty big!" says Miley.

Miley begin to stroke her brother's penis.

"Yeah, that feels so freakin' good!" says Jackson.

"I'm sure it does, bro!" says Miley.

"YES!" says Jackson.

"Don't go all the way yet, big boy!" says Miley.

"Why not, Miles?" says Jackson. "That was actually nice."

"Because I wanna do something even better" says Miley.

Miley goes down on all four on her bed with her ass towards Jackson.

"Miley, do you want me to...?" says Jackson.

"Yes! Pull off my panties and enter my vagina with your big thing." says Miley.

"You're sure?" says Jackson.

"Yeah I'm sure, silly! Push your thing into my wet vagina. Now!" says Miley.

Jackson push his penis into Miley's vagina.

"Oh my gosh! You're so soft, Miles!" says Jackson.

"You like that...?" says Miley in a cute little school girl-voice.

"Yeah!" says Jackson.

"I knew you'd like it and call me Miley!" says Miley.

"Okey! Miley it is!" says Jackson.

Jackson thrust his penis deep into Miley's vagina.

"Yeah, that feels so freakin' nice!" says Miley.

"You're such a nice fuck, Miley!" says Jackson.

"You ain't that bad yourself, Jackson!" says Miley.

"YES!" says Jackson.

Jackson goes faster.

"Hey! If you're gonna climax you gotta pull out. I don't wanna have my brother's kids." says Miley.

"Of course, Miley." says Jackson.

Jackson pull out his penis and fire off his load onto Miley's back.

"YES!" screams Jackson.

"Oh my gosh! That was a big load, bro!" says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley!" says Jackson.

Miley stand up again.

"Sweet niblets! I've got your load all over the back of my dress!" says Miley all fake-angry.

"Sorry about that, Miles!" says Jackson.

"It's okey, bro! It's not like this is my only dress. I'll clean it later." says Miley as she start to giggle.

"Okey! You were awesome!" says Jackson with a smile.

"You were pretty good too!" says Miley.

"Sorry that you didn't climax too..." says Jackson.

"Yeah, but it was still nice." says Miley. "Maybe we can do something like this again and then you can make me climax..."

"Yeah, maybe..." says Jackson as he give his sister a kiss on the neck before he leave the room.

"Sweet dreams, bro!" says Miley.

"Thanks, Miles!" says a very happy Jackson.

Jackson walk back to his own room.

Miley turn the lights back on, blow out the candles and take off her dress and put her panties, jeans and t-shirt back on.

Miley lock the door to her room and turn off her stereo.

"That was nice!" says a happy Miley to herself.

**The End.**


End file.
